Huellas Indelebles
by Inner Angel
Summary: Los pasos de un lobo no dejan huellas que puedan verse, pero sus colmillos cortan cicatrices que duran por siempre. .-IbikiTsume-.
1. Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. La trama de _"Huellas Indelebles"_ es propiedad de Inner Angel.

-o-

**Summary: **Los pasos de un lobo no dejan huellas que puedan verse, pero sus colmillos cortan cicatrices que duran por siempre.[Ibiki-Tsume]

-o-

**NDA**: En el ir y venir de varios mensajes, Kusubana Yoru y yo terminamos por retarnos la una a la otra a escribir un fanfic que estuviese totalmente fuera de nuestra zona de confort para ponernos a prueba (¿!). Ahora bien, quienes la conocen a ella, ya saben que lo más horrible que se le puede pedir incluye, por defecto, a su no tan bien amado Sasuke… xD Por su parte, Kusubana me dejó a mí con este prompt, digno de sus momentos más crack:

_Ibiki-Tsume: ¿Podrá un lobo solitario entrar a la manada Inuzuka?_

Y aquí está el resultado. Espero de corazón haberle hecho justicia a estos personajes que, hasta ahora, eran sólo una parte del decorado de fondo para mí (con lo cual supongo que esto califica también para tu campaña de los extras, ¿no?) Raiting M por lenguaje, violencia y algunas escenas subidillas de tono. Basado en todo el canon disponible en el manga, que no es mucho, así que alguna cosa me he sacado del anime también para completar. Comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos!

**-o-**

**Huellas Indelebles**

**by Inner Angel**

**-o-**

Morino Ibiki había visto toda clase de horrores innombrables a lo largo de su carrera como shinobi de élite. La mayoría de ellos –todo hay que decirlo– habían sido proporcionados por él mismo como parte de su trabajo para las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

Por ello, quizás, le sorprendía tanto que fuese el panorama que ahora se desplegaba ante sus ojos lo primero que le sacudiría tan profundamente luego de curtirse en tantos años de carrera. Viendo atónito como finas motas de polvo flotaban en contra luz sobre las ruinas de Konoha en una especie de bruma siniestra, tan hermosa como devastadora, no podía sino admitir que estaba frente a una clase de horror que nunca había experimentado antes.

Las ruinas de su hogar representaban la pérdida de su razón para luchar, de su razón de ser, dejando un vacío donde antes había una certeza. Era, después de todo, en la rigidez del sistema ninja donde Ibiki había encontrado un refugio seguro muchos años atrás. Sus convicciones, sus lealtades, incluso su única posibilidad de sobrevivir los horrores de su propia niñez como huérfano de la guerra, estaban todas ancladas allí. En su aldea. En su deber como shinobi. En poner al colectivo por encima del individuo.

No había nada más para él.

Ibiki cerró los ojos. No, eso no era del todo cierto… había algo más.

Comenzando a moverse no sin dificultad por entre los escombros, la figura del imponente shinobi no dejaba translucir nada de su tormento interno, mientras avanzaba en busca de sobrevivientes. Katsuyu iba pegado sobre su hombro recordándole con su peso constante que la Hokage aún estaba con vida. Mientras así fuese él tenía trabajo que hacer y nada, salvo la muerte, iba a detenerle. Y en verdad muerte era lo que le rodeaba; Pain no sólo había convertido su hogar en un cráter, lo había convertido en una gigantesca tumba.

Era irónico para él pensar que un ninja con un nombre que significaba 'dolor' había sido el causante de todo. Porque si de algo sabía Morino Ibiki, era sobre dolor. Como inflingirlo eficientemente y como soportarlo. El dolor era un medio de comunicación tanto como una herramienta, que tomaba tantas formas como individuos había en el planeta. Un arte sutil y poco apreciado, pero necesario y absolutamente vital en el equilibrio político del mundo ninja.

Sacar lo peor de sí mismo y de los demás en función de causar dolor, era para él casi tan natural como comer, dormir o respirar.

Dejándose caer en cuclillas, constató el pulso de un par de shinobis a sus pies, más por cumplir con el procedimiento requerido que por esperanza. La expresión de perenne sorpresa grabada en esos rostros salpicados de sangre daba buena cuenta del precio que habían pagado por proteger la información que Pain estaba buscando: el paradero del portador del Kyuubi.

Chasqueando la lengua con evidente desagrado se puso de pie, enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo. Algunos cuerpos estaban tan destrozados por la gigantesca explosión que ni todo el poder concentrado de Katsuyu habría podido salvarles. Ese tipo de violencia –excesivamente destructiva e innecesaria– le desagradaba sobremanera. ¡Era un desperdicio sin sentido! Pain con todo su poder y recursos como líder de Akatsuki, no entendía sobre las sutilezas del sistema ninja y menos sobre los servicios de inteligencia.

Para él era muy diferente. Después de todo, la información era poder, y conseguirla, manipularla o destruirla era el oficio de Ibiki. Saberlo todo era no sólo una obligación, sino una necesidad si uno quería mantenerse con vida en su línea de trabajo.

Por ello, él no tenía escrúpulos ante su deber. Su filosofía al respecto era sencilla y eficiente: sólo el dolor conduce a la verdad.

Quebrar el cuerpo era, de acuerdo con los métodos más tradicionales, el primer paso para quebrar el espíritu y así penetrar la mente. Poner al interrogado en una posición física de desventaja, de sumisión, someterlo a dolores y padecimientos ilimitados, encontrar sus debilidades y explotarlas. Todo ello llevaba a la llamada muerte cognitiva, donde los lazos del individuo con la realidad eran eliminados, dejando a la víctima completamente vulnerable. Tal era la traición de los secretos de la mente por la debilidad del cuerpo.

Desde luego que, a estas alturas de su carrera, Ibiki no necesitaba emplear medios mundanos de tortura física para lograr los efectos deseados. Sus amplios conocimientos sobre psicología y comportamiento humano le permitían, con unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas, manipular sin dificultad a sus víctimas, acorralándolas y coaccionándolas dentro de sus propias mentes. Todo en base a usar sus propias inseguridades y miedos como catalizadores. Luego, claro, estaban otros jutsus, desarrollados y perfeccionados por él mismo junto con su equipo de trabajo, con los cuales eran capaces de someter la voluntad y dar acceso inmediato a la mente.

Sólo en los casos más resilentes, Ibiki se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a medidas más directas; tal y como le había ocurrido momentos antes, cuando se enfrentó al cuarto cuerpo de Pain, _Animal Path_. Usando un jutsu que abría una conexión entre el torturado y el torturador, él era capaz de compartir el dolor físico y emocional que inflingía en sus víctimas, creando con ello un vínculo que les acercaba, igualándolos y comunicándolos por medio del sufrimiento como lenguaje.

Se trataba de _ser uno_ en el dolor, para alcanzar la luz de la verdad.

Era por cosas como esta, por las que Morino Ibiki era considerado el mejor en lo que hacía. Él no tenía miedo a experimentar dolor si ello le llevaba a obtener lo que deseaba. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, su rostro marcado, su cráneo destruido, daban buena cuenta del nivel de su compromiso. Y esas eran sólo las heridas más superficiales que llevaba a cuestas.

Pero todas estas cosas, en las que pensaba para distraerse mientras organizaba a los escasos sobrevivientes que iba encontrando, no le daban el alivio que esperaba. Sus pasos le estaban llevando más lejos de lo necesario, fuera de su área inmediata de control, haciéndole perder un tiempo precioso sin necesidad. Sin embargo, por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que este era su trabajo, que estaba constatando las consecuencias de la batalla, recabando información, organizando las fuerzas disponibles… con cada paso que daba se hacía más evidente que, en realidad, la estaba buscando.

¿Dónde estaría él, Jefe del Escuadrón de Interrogación ANBU, si dejase que algo tan mundano como sus sentimientos violasen el santuario de su mente y tomasen control sobre él?

¡No duraría ni dos putos segundos!

Por eso, Morino Ibiki, conocido como un sádico consumado en toda Konoha y sus países vecinos, era en realidad, un absoluto masoquista consigo mismo. No había otra explicación posible para que un hombre como él, inteligente, analítico, profesional y metódico, se permitiera el ser subyugado y completamente atropellado por una mujer.

Porque eso era exactamente lo que ella había hecho con él, aquél día en que sus caminos se cruzaron cuatro años atrás, en la más improbable de las formas…

-o-

**Un Lobo Astuto, Oculta sus Colmillos.-**

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta del salón, Ibiki dejó salir el gruñido de legítimo fastidio que tenía atravesado desde que empezara la conversación de la que había sido parte involuntaria. Recogiendo el último examen de la mesa y juntándolo con los demás, se preguntó vagamente a cuantas madres preocupadas más tendría que sacudirse antes de que se terminase el día. Esta última, con sus lagrimeos incesantes y sus amenazas veladas fue tan desagradable como vienen.

¿Cómo rayos querían que sus hijos pasaran a Chunin si continuaban tratando de sobreprotegerles o justificarles como bebes sin destetar?

En realidad, una situación así era de esperarse, tomando en consideración la nueva generación de jóvenes shinobis que participaba este año. Muchos de ellos apenas y habían dejado la niñez (y las faldas de sus madres) atrás. Nunca faltaba quien quisiera refutar los resultados, quejarse por sus métodos poco ortodoxos o acusarle de tener preferencias. A pesar de todas las molestias, Ibiki se encontró sonriendo complacido ante los resultados del examen que acababa de administrar. El grupo de este año era mucho más numeroso de lo que esperaba, sí, pero de seguro Anko se encargaría de desanimar a unos cuantos candidatos más antes del inicio de la siguiente fase. Con todo era un grupo interesante. El hecho de que tantos pasasen su prueba era sin duda testimonio de un potencial en el que el propio Sandaime, no paraba de apostar –literalmente.

Muchos bolsillos iban a vaciarse en favor del viejo Hokage tan sólo con el pase del equipo de Hatake a la siguiente ronda. Y tenía que reconocer que el pequeño rufián de cabello rubio era todo un caso digno del interés de…

Un golpe sonó a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Apretando más de la cuenta los exámenes en sus manos se contuvo de soltar un improperio ante lo que era, sin duda, otra madre desconsolada por la seguridad de su pequeñuelo entrando en su salón de examen.

Al volverse lo constató. De corta estatura pero corpulenta, con la piel curtida por el aire libre y facciones afiladas, casi animalísticas. Así era la mujer que con pasos seguros y una mirada asesina se dirigía hacia él, dejándole muy claro que este iba a ser _otro_ caso complicado.

"¿Eres tú el examinador de este año?" preguntó sin preámbulos, su tono tosco y sus maneras abruptas.

'_Inuzuka'_ pensó al reconocer las marcas del famoso Clan en el rostro que se detenía a un par de metros de distancia.

"Morino Ibiki." Se presentó con una inclinación de cabeza. "¿Qué puedo hacer por Ust…?"

"¡Perfecto!" interrumpió. "Entonces seguro tú sí puedes explicarme cómo es que llaman a esta mierda," trazó un círculo amplio con su dedo índice, "un examen Chunin."

"¿¡Disculpe!"

"¡Esto!" ladró, abriendo los brazos y señalando el espacio a su alrededor. "Un salón de clases no es lugar para calificar a un ninja."

"Temo que no le entien…"

"¡Mi Kiba necesita acción! ¡AC-CI-ÓN! ¿Sabe lo que significa?"

Ibiki la miró de arriba a abajo. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

"Significa salir a poner el pellejo en riesgo, luchar hasta volver a casa lleno de sangre y moretones" explicó sin pausa. "¡No sentarse a contestar su mierda de preguntas! O acaso espera que el enemigo se detenga a interrogarle por la trayectoria que describirá su kunai antes de que lo lance, ¿hm?"

Los ojos de Ibiki estaban abiertos al máximo y si fuera menos del hombre que era, estaría boquiabierto también. Al menos esto era una novedad que rompía con el tedio estupendamente. ¡Una madre quejándose por la falta de violencia en los exámenes! Justo cuando crees que lo has visto todo.

Apoyando las manos en la cintura, la kunoichi le miró expectante, aparentemente decidiendo que por fin, era su turno de hablar.

Ella estaba malinterpretando el verdadero objetivo de su prueba, eso era evidente. Pero considerando el hermetismo previo a los exámenes Chunin y la forma en la que los rumores tienden a desvirtuar los hechos, eso no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Aun así, el infame torturador no encontró en su ánimo las ganas de corregirla.

Irguiéndose en toda su considerable altura, Ibiki carraspeó con autoridad. "Mi trabajo como examinador es asegurar que las habilidades de la próxima generación de Chunins sean las más completas. Eso, le guste o no, incluye mucho más que el uso de la fuerza física."

"¡No me digas!" la burla en su tono le irritó enseguida. "¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué defiendan la aldea recitando poesía; arrojando sus lápices en lugar de senbons?"

"Un shinobi es mucho más que el arma que lleva en la mano."

"¡Oh, no me vengas con esa basura!" replicó grosera. "Los Inuzuka conocemos de sobra la crudeza que nos espera en batalla mucho mejor que burócratas como tú, que se sientan todo el día tras un escritorio revolviendo papeles." Con un gesto acusador señaló el montón de exámenes que Ibiki apretaba todavía en su mano.

"Si tiene quejas de mi trabajo será mejor que las lleve directamente al Hokage." Ella no era la primera ni sería la última en malinterpretar en que consistían sus responsabilidades. Sentarse a interrogar a los prisioneros compartiendo con ellos una taza de té, para luego escribir tediosos reportes al respecto, parecía ser la idea más popular respecto a como funcionaba su división. Ese era el precio de trabajar en la sombra, haciendo lo que nadie quería admitir que pasaba tras puertas cerradas, en los más profundos calabozos del ANBU.

"¡Lo haría si pudiera! Ese maldito viejo mañoso siempre se me esconde…" fue su quejumbrosa respuesta. Su rostro descompuesto dejaba claro que acorralar al Hokage era algo que intentaba con relativa frecuencia. Considerando lo que había visto de su carácter, Ibiki no podía reprocharle al Sandaime por mantenerse a distancia prudencial de la feroz kunoichi.

"En ese caso no puedo hacer nada por usted. Mi parte en el examen ya ha concluido." Era hora de poner fin la conversación, antes de perder la paciencia o peor, los estribos, con ella.

"Qué conveniente, ¿no?" gruñó irritada, dejando caer sus caderas contra el escritorio a su lado y cruzándose de brazos.

"Confío en que la siguiente parte del examen le va a parecer más _apropiada_. Si tiene dudas, Anko es la examinadora a cargo." Que la excéntrica maestra de serpientes se las apañe como pueda. Él ya había tenido suficiente drama por un día.

"¡Pues eso espero!" contestó impaciente, las marcas en sus mejillas centelleando tanto como los colmillos en su boca. "Ya es bastante malo que Kiba no reciba suficiente entrenamiento de forma regular. Kurenai es demasiado blanda con él."

Ibiki se guardó su opinión. No era su estilo el criticar el trabajo de sus colegas.

"Además está llegando a esa edad en que las hormonas lo vuelven loco. Necesita emplear su energía en algo más que tratar de tirarse a todas sus primas."

"Controlar a su hijo no es nuestro trabajo, tal vez su marido deba…"

"¡JA! A ese idiota le faltan los pantalones… quizás porque tuvo a bien dejarme con un montón de ellos cuando huyó de casa hace un par de meses como la sucia alimaña que es, ¡el muy maldito!" Un ladrido a modo de risa se le escapó sin reservas. Parecía genuinamente divertida con la idea, sus ojos brillando como si rememorara una anécdota placentera y no la traición de su pareja. Ibiki sintió de inmediato una extraña simpatía de género por el valiente (o estúpido) que lidió a diario con una mujer así.

"En realidad me gustaría decir que le faltan los cojones, si no hubiera parido a sus dos hijos como evidencia de lo contrario."

Con una sonrisa afilada en el rostro, la menuda mujer delante de él reflejaba una determinación y una seguridad que le resultaban intrigantes, muy a pesar del desagrado general que le causaban sus maneras.

"Claro que la mayoría de los hombres tienen las bolas de adorno nada más…" separándose del escritorio se aproximó a él con movimientos precisos. "¿Me pregunto si tú las tienes bien puestas o eres puro tamaño y mala cara?"

Con esas irritantes pupilas alargadas, fijas en su entrepierna, Ibiki tuvo el súbito impulso irracional de bajarse el pantalón allí mismo y enseñarle lo que sus _'adornos'_ podían hacer por ella.

"Creo que es muy inapropiado que…"

"¡Ohhh! ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a un poco de acción?" le interrumpió divertida. "He escuchado hablar de ti en la aldea, Morino Ibiki. Me intriga saber que tanto hay de cierto en los rumores."

"No creo que quiera saberlo."

"¿Me estás retando?" su sonrisa se amplió, llena de malicia.

Con un par de pasos rápidos, ella estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera responderle, deslizando sus manos sobre su torso con gran cuidado. Sus ojos grandes de pestañas imposiblemente espesas le miraban con atención, esperando su reacción a este nuevo asalto, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la hilera de botones en su camisa.

"Ehh…" fue su inteligente respuesta.

De repente, ella se echó a reír, su cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, sacudiéndose complacida por haberlo descontrolado fuera de su aparente formalidad a toda prueba.

"¡Ya veo! Parece que eres muy niño para mí, después de todo." Canturreó dejando caer sus manos y dándose media vuelta.

Ibiki apretó los dientes, ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a insultarle de esa forma? ¿A jugar con él con semejante descaro? Viéndola caminar hacia la puerta meneando exageradamente sus generosas caderas, el shinobi luchó por encontrar una respuesta apropiada y no la grosería que deseaba decirle. Pero de nuevo ella le ganó el turno.

"Igual te doy tiempo para pensártelo, cariño. ¡Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir!" con un guiño divertido se marchó.

Ibiki sólo atinó a dejarse caer en el pupitre más cercano. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

Entre maravillado por su audacia y horrorizado por su vulgaridad, Ibiki no dejaría de preguntarse en los días venideros las razones por las que eligió no ponerla en su sitio ese día. Incluso podía haberla hecho arrestar por tratar de interferir con un oficial examinador.

Aun así, tenía que reconocer que ella había logrado algo que pocos podían hacer con él: lo había sorprendido en más de una forma, ganándole siempre el paso en todo momento. No era normal que le costara tanto leer a una persona y anticiparse a sus respuestas. Pero esta mujer no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese conocido antes. Su falta de respeto y sus insinuaciones serían mucho más ofensivas si no le halagara todo el asunto de un modo decididamente bizarro.

El shinobi frunció el ceño, concentrándose en recordar los registros que había estudiado con detalle la semana anterior sobre todos los examinados. Ella había usado el nombre de Kiba. Si su memoria no le fallaba su madre se llamaba…

_Tsume. Inuzuka Tsume._

¿Por qué la dejó marchar? ¿Por qué se contuvo?

Luego de mucho pensarlo, Ibiki llegaría a la conclusión que era mejor que así fuese. Mantener sus armas en reserva le daría la ventaja para la siguiente ocasión.

Porque algo le decía que, más pronto que tarde, él tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle lo afilados que estaban sus propios colmillos.

-o-

-o-

**NDA****:** Originalmente esto era un one–shot, pero no me ha dado tiempo de terminar de editarlo y ya llevo 9 horas de atraso en la hora acordada para publicar. Así que he decidido picarlo en tres y dejarles con las ganas (o no) de seguir leyendo.

Cuando la gripe del infierno que tengo me lo permita, subo lo demás.

Feliz año gente!


	2. Parte 2

-o-

**La Soledad Duele como la Mordida de un Perro Rabioso.-**

La seguridad de una aldea oculta de las dimensiones e importancia histórica de Konoha, era para los encargados de mantenerla, una autentica pesadilla logística. No sólo se trataba de tener guardias en todas las entradas y los batallones listos para responder ante las emergencias. Mantenerse a salvo tras los altos muros de piedra implicaba establecer toda una delicada y compleja red de inteligencia y contrainteligencia, en donde intervenían poderosos intereses internos, que incluían al resto del País de Fuego y al propio Daimyo.

Sólo después de lidiar con los intríngulis de la seguridad interna, los servicios de inteligencia podían ocuparse de diseñar las estrategias y planes de contingencia para contrarrestar los posibles riesgos provenientes del exterior. Era un hecho registrado en la historia que los peores ataques vienen siempre desde dentro, así que lo prudente era ordenar bien la propia casa antes de preocuparse por vigilar la del vecino.

Como parte de ese sistema de inteligencia, el rol de Morino Ibiki estaba muy claro. De su escuadrón dependía el flujo constante de información sensible a todos los niveles. Interrogar y torturar, eran dos verbos que no distinguían a los sujetos por nacionalidades o lealtades sino, claro está, por el valor de la información que se deseaba obtener.

De hecho, la mayoría de la población ignoraba las muchas instancias en las que cada uno de ellos era sometido a sutiles controles por parte de su equipo de interrogación, quienes monitoreaban regularmente todas las actividades de la aldea, siguiendo cualquier pista que pudiera conducir a una situación de riesgo. '_Saberlo, antes de que suceda'_, era el objetivo fundamental de los servicios de prevención.

Era por eso que, ahora mismo, Ibiki se sentía particularmente contrariado. La aldea había sido vulnerada durante varias horas por dos infiltrados, sin que ellos tuviesen ningún indicio de la situación hasta que les reventó en la cara.

Con largas zancadas el experto torturador avanzaba por los corredores del laberinto ANBU como una quilla cortando las olas del mar. A su paso todos se apartaban como si pudieran sentir que su humor empeoraba a la misma velocidad de su marcha. Claro que la gente se apartaba de él independientemente de su estado de ánimo, lo cual le resultaba conveniente a un hombre en cuya naturaleza estaba el desconfiar hasta de sí mismo.

Luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que ya comenzaba a latir en sus sienes, Ibiki trató en vano de borrar de su mente las últimas dos horas de su vida. Los amargos reclamos de los miembros del Consejo hacían eco con sus propios reproches. Si él creyera en encontrar excusas para sus fallos, diría como atenuante que los invasores no eran shinobis ordinarios, sino de dos miembros de la misteriosa organización Akatsuki –uno de ellos el infame desertor y ex-ANBU, Uchiha Itachi. Sin embargo, después del reciente ataque de Orochimaru y la muerte del Sandaime como consecuencia, no había justificación posible ante este nuevo vacío de información.

A diferencia de lo que ocurrió con el sannin, la visita de los dos fugitivos le dejaba el inquietante sabor de la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué correr semejante riesgo? Maito Gai le había asegurado que buscaban el legado del Cuarto Hokage –de acuerdo a lo que ellos mismos habían declarado, pero Ibiki sospechaba que había mucho más en la sorpresiva visita que el tratar de echar mano del Kyuubi.

Llegando por fin a su oficina, se dejó caer en una desgastada silla de cuero que protestó como siempre bajo su familiar peso. Frente a él, una pila de reportes con los testimonios completos de los testigos y su análisis ya estaban esperándole para ser revisados. Mañana tendría que enfrentar otra ronda de explicaciones frente al Consejo y quería estar preparado.

Iba a ser una noche larga y miserable.

Cuando se disponía a comenzar, unas voces se colaron por la puerta entreabierta de su oficina, llamando su atención de inmediato.

"…medidas de seguridad…"

"¡…y una mierda!"

Una acalorada discusión se estaba sucediendo, y a juzgar por la forma en que las voces aumentaban en volumen, dicha discusión se dirigía directamente hacia él.

"Le digo que este no es ni el lugar, ni el procedimiento que debe cumplir. Tiene que comprender…"

"¡Lo único que comprendo es que tú sigues en mi camino!"

Para bien o para mal, Ibiki reconocería ese particular ladrido en cualquier lugar.

"No puede entrar sin…"

"¡Puedes comértelo Kuromaru!"

"¡Ahhhggg!"

Batiendo la puerta con fuerza, una maraña de cabello salvaje y filosos colmillos entró como una tromba, echando las manos a la cintura tan pronto le vio.

"¡Así que aquí te escondes!"

"Lo siento mucho Morino-san, traté de detenerla pero…" arrastrando al enorme perro que mordisqueaba una de sus piernas, el desafortunado oficial de turno se asomó a la oficina como pudo, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para no ser devorado. Ibiki levantó su mano enseguida, deteniendo las excusas pero sería Tsume quien ganaría el derecho de palabra, típicamente.

"Como le dije a este idiota," señaló con una afilada garra al aludido, "me pidieron que viniera para ser interrogada sobre lo ocurrido y claro, pensé: _'lo mejor será ir directamente con el Jefe de Interrogación,'_ que eres tú, ¿no es así?" preguntó con falsa gentileza.

"Así es". Ibiki no pudo contenerse. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron unos milímetros en respuesta a su total descaro. "Ahora, si tiene a bien soltar a mi oficial, podemos comenzar enseguida a tomar su testimonio".

"La verdad es que tengo información… _sensible_, que de seguro no es prudente compartir con más de un par de orejas".

En esta ocasión, Ibiki estaba no sólo preparado para seguirle el juego sino para apostar fuerte a ganador y llegar al fondo del asunto. ¡Tal vez su noche aún tenía salvación!

Asintiendo su aprobación, vio como la kunoichi se volvió enseguida sobre su víctima, una sonrisa de triunfo aplastada en su rostro.

"¡Ya déjalo Kuromaru!" el niken obedeció enseguida, soltando la maltratada pierna con un gruñido triste, como si perdiera con ello su hueso favorito. "Pero no bajes la guardia; estos tipos no son de fiar."

Eso último lo dijo mirándole directamente él.

Entonces, como si fuese dueña y señora del lugar, empujó a su oficial afuera sin ceremonia, dejando a su niken de guardia en la puerta con la orden de _'no permitir que ningún idiota-huele-culos les moleste de nuevo'_, antes de cerrar con el sonoro y distintivo clic del seguro.

Desde luego, mujeres como ella no había muchas. Ibiki aún no decidía si eso era bueno o no.

"Por favor, tome asiento, Inuzuka-san" acompañó la invitación con un gesto de su mano.

"Llámame Tsume." Con un guiño, ignoró por completo la silla que le había señalado frente a él en favor de sentarse a su lado, justo sobre su escritorio. Ibiki tomó entonces unos segundos para estudiarla a detalle, desde su olor hasta el color de sus labios. Tenía que admitir que aun usando el reglamentario y aburrido uniforme jounin, su atractivo femenino y particularmente salvaje era tan innegable como intoxicante; más teniéndola tan cerca. Ella por su parte parecía mirarle con igual intensidad, sus extrañas pupilas alargadas dilatadas en absoluta concentración.

"Entiendo que tomaste parte en el equipo que persiguió a los fugitivos, Tsume."

"No vas a encontrar mejor nariz" dijo señalándola con un par de golpecitos de su dedo. "Aunque debo admitir que fueron muy rápidos y astutos al cubrir sus huellas. No nos llevaban más de diez minutos de ventaja, pero luego de cruzar el río les perdimos sin remedio".

"Ya veo…" asintió pensativo frotando su mentón. "¿Emplearon algún jutsu distintivo?"

"Ninguno que hayamos podido identificar, pero sí que dejaron una pequeña pista para ti."

Ibiki levantó las cejas, intrigado, y ella sonrió complacida al haber logrado el efecto que evidentemente deseaba. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, se lamió levemente los labios antes de pronunciar la palabra:

"¡Sangre!"

"No tengo reportes de que alguno de los dos fugitivos haya sido herido…" de inmediato comenzó a rebuscar los papeles en su escritorio, algo confundido con la noticia.

"No lo fueron," la nota de repentina seriedad en su voz le dio pausa. Sus ojos se encontraron. "No era un rastro lo que hallé, sino unas pocas gotas mezcladas con saliva. Olía a enfermedad… decaimiento. Sin duda uno de ellos tiene la muerte pisándole los talones." De nuevo se tocó la nariz enfatizando con ello la seguridad de sus palabras. "Mi dinero está en el Uchiha."

Ibiki se acomodó mejor en la chirriante silla, entrelazando las manos sobre su cintura. Esto sí que era información no sólo sensible, sino extremadamente valiosa. Mirando de nuevo a una satisfecha Tsume, él no pudo sino reevaluar sus impresiones respecto a la irreverente mujer a su lado. No era casual que hubiera acudido directamente a él con ese particular pedazo de información. Y una mujer como ella no necesitaba de tales excusas si lo que quería era verle para continuar con las insinuaciones de la última vez.

De nuevo, sus motivos no estaban claros y su cabeza se llenaba con un sin fin de por qués.

"¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? Pudiste declararlo con cualquier oficial…"

"Claro que pude" interrumpió, descartando su pregunta con un batir de su mano. "Pero te encuentro a ti mucho más interesante que al cara de morsa que me siguió hasta aquí."

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, Tsume parecía vibrar con la intensidad de un depredador a punto de dar el salto decisivo hacia su cena.

"Además no soy mujer que se echa para atrás ante un reto y realmente quiero saber que hay detrás de tu mala cara."

Ibiki pasó su lengua por sus colmillos.

"¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves?"

La respuesta a esa pregunta nunca llegaría. Era quizás un sin sentido entre ninjas de élite ponerse a comparar cicatrices y esperar que las de uno fuesen más profundas o terribles que las del otro, como si se tratase de un macabro concurso donde nunca hay ganadores. Como si ello les diese alguna justificación a sus amarguras o algún sosiego al dolor de sentirse solos rodeados de iguales. Todos tenían esqueletos guardados en el fondo del closet; no era prudente asumir que unos eran perores que otros.

Por lo pronto, lo que veía Ibiki con claridad era su propia soledad reflejada en la de ella. ¿Era eso lo que les atraía del otro? ¿Reconocer una necesidad y aprovechar la oportunidad?

Ahora, con las afiladas garras clavadas en su espalda, y los labios trancados en una lucha a muerte, era muy difícil pensar en ello con total claridad.

En cualquier caso, vivir para el momento era lo que hacía girar al mundo ninja día y noche.

¿Quién era él para negarse?

-o-

**Quien Anda con Lobos, muy Pronto Aprende a Aullar a la Luna.-**

Siempre era ella quien iba hasta él.

Ella la que le buscaba, la que tomaba la iniciativa, la que lo acorralaba. Y eso, era evidente, estaba bien para él, que tenía miedo de asumir afectos que consideraba debilidades.

También estaba bien para ella, porque así estaba siempre en control.

Antes que su propio placer, antes que su propia vida, estaba siempre su familia. Sus dos hijos eran lo más importante que tenía y bajo ninguna circunstancia ella pondría en riesgo la armonía de su manada. Mucho menos, por una relación sin perspectivas. Los amantes adúlteros y clandestinos como ellos siempre terminaban sus historias con amargas lamentaciones, cuando se empeñaban en exprimir el jugo de las piedras.

Si alguna ventaja le daban los años, era haber perdido todo rastro de romanticismo a favor de una practicidad casi quirúrgica. Así que no tenía grandes expectativas, sólo necesidades inmediatas y muchas ganas de satisfacerlas.

No hay decepción si no hay esperanzas.

Así vivía toda su vida. Sin deberle nada a nadie, sin esperar nada de nadie. Independiente y orgullosa. ¡Irreverente hasta la última mordida!

Claro que ella sabía lo que muchas mujeres susurraban a sus espaldas; sentía las miradas atravesadas, los dedos apuntados en reproche. Tampoco se trataba de algo nuevo. Tsume nunca fue lo que se esperaba de ella. Desde niña desafiaba las normas de su Clan bien fuese superando la fuerza de los niños o confrontando a sus ancianos con los colmillos desnudos. Su sinceridad era grosería; su carácter fuerte una amenaza. Sólo con el pasar de los años comprendería que justo en esas diferencias, estaba su mayor fortaleza.

Por ello ahora sentía un inmenso placer en ignorar a quienes criticaban sus decisiones, en batir las garras a quienes trataban de decretar la forma en que debía vivir.

Estar en un largo matrimonio con un hombre sin ambición y por las razones equivocadas también le había enseñado eso. Unidos en principio por sus hormonas irrefrenables y la ingenuidad de los adolescentes, no pasaría mucho antes de que una hija concebida a destiempo y el optimismo del primer amor pusieran el sello definitivo a una condena de frustraciones. Sería la primera y última vez que Tsume sería presionada a hacer algo por las expectativas de los demás.

Sin embargo, no había en ella arrepentimiento. Sus hijos eran lo mejor de su vida y si algo, las experiencias de su pasado sólo la habían fortalecido. De hecho cuando su esposo se marchó –literalmente con el rabo entre las piernas– su ausencia no afectó particularmente a su núcleo familiar. Desde el principio él no había sido mucho más que una figura de fondo, asistiendo a sus vidas como espectador más que como participante, dejando en ella todas las decisiones, todo el peso de sacar adelante la familia. Al menos había sido un buen padre, cariñoso y siempre atento a sus pequeños.

Algunas veces aún se preguntaba si tal vez había sido demasiado exigente, si su personalidad brusca y brutalmente honesta habían sido inaguantables para un hombre como él, algo inseguro y despreocupado. Pero enseguida Tsume desechaba esa noción. Si un hombre no podía manejar a una mujer como ella, con mucho carácter y personalidad a juego, no se merecía recibir remordimientos de ningún tipo.

Ahora, el hombre atrapado bajo sus piernas, podía parecer a ratos confundido y quizás algo intimidado por ella y sus acciones espontáneas e impredecibles. Pero, tras puertas cerradas, en la intimidad que ambos compartían, no había lugar para las dudas. Él podía no sólo manejarla, sino dominarla sin dificultad y darle justo lo que ella más necesitaba.

¡Nada podía excitarla más!

Kami la proteja, pero ella nunca había conocido antes a un hombre al que respetase lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos, abrir las piernas y, simplemente, dejarse llevar.

Pasando la lengua por la extensión de su cuello, eligió con cuidado el lugar donde lo mordería esta vez, proporcionándole así el dolor que ella sabía le gustaba y que invariablemente le hacía correrse con más intensidad.

Un centelleo de dientes, un batir de sus caderas y ambos caían un poco más en la trampa.

Sin expectativas. Sin esperanzas.

Con la boca manchada de sangre, Tsume arqueaba la espalda, volviendo el rostro hacia el cielo, gimiendo su nombre con fuerza al cobijo de la noche.

-o-

-o-

NDA: A más interesante y prometedor el personaje femenino, menos le vemos en el manga. Lo que en el fondo es mejor, considerando lo que les hace el Kishi cuando les pone atención… Parte dos de tres lista!


	3. Parte 3

-o-

**Un Perro Nunca Ladra Antes de Morder.-**

La sala de descanso donde se reunían todos los jounin entre misión y misión era uno de los lugares más sosegados de toda la aldea. Bien estuvieran aguardando una asignación o volviendo de una, sólo allí se permitían el lujo de relajar la disciplina en favor de charlar sobre los últimos e inconsecuentes chismes en la vida privada de aquellos que no estaban presentes. Repartidos por el amplio salón en pequeños grupos, tumbados sobre los confortables sillones con su bebida de preferencia en mano, los ninjas de Konoha encontraban allí la mejor terapia para aliviar sus conciencias: confirmar que siempre hay otro que está más jodido que tú.

Sin embargo, esa mañana las cosas no podían ser más diferentes del usual letargo. Por una vez todos reconocían, sin lugar a dudas, que estaban siendo jodidos por igual. Un flamante pergamino pegado en la cartelera anunciando nuevos _'ajustes'_ a la normativa de trabajo era el centro de una conmoción que bien estaba por provocar un motín a gran escala, como nunca se había visto en la aldea. Aglomerados frente al ofensivo papel, las discusiones entre los presentes variaban de tono pero no de tópico: la crisis de Konoha y las medidas de ajuste que ahora, les afectaban directamente.

Una de las voces más potentes entre la agitada muchedumbre era la de Inuzuka Tsume, quien despotricaba abiertamente contra la decisión de recortar las horas de descanso entre asignaciones y disminuir los pagos de las misiones de todos los rangos a casi la mitad.

"¡Cómo se supone que vivamos con esa miseria!"

"¿Y qué hay del Daimyo? ¿Por qué no le recortan a él los fondos?".

"¡Qué los clanes más ricos paguen más impuestos!"

"¡El Consejo tiene que escucharnos!"

"¡Qué la Hokage no beba más sake a cuenta nuestra!"

"¡¿Y qué hay de lo que apuesta?"

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que esto continúe…!"

Así, las voces se mezclaban en un solo clamor a medida que las quejas iban subiendo gradualmente de tono junto con la presión arterial de los asistentes. Tsume ya se encontraba encendida y más que dispuesta a liderar ella misma la revuelta sobre la Torre Hokage, sólo para tener el placer de decirle en su cara a la bruja Tsunade lo que ella pensaba sobre sus cochinos _ajustes_. En realidad ella tenía muchas otras cosas que quería decirle, pero al parecer con el cargo y el estúpido sombrero venía también la advertencia de esconderse de ella. _¡Maldito viejo mañoso!_

Era cierto que la aldea estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos a la fecha. La falta de personal y las continuas amenazas de sus enemigos los habían dejado escasos de recursos y de alternativas. Cosas sólo vistas en tiempos de guerra como el racionamiento de ciertos insumos, la suspensión de privilegios o la reducción de las edades de los graduandos de la academia, eran ahora algo normal. Sin embargo, estos nuevos ajustes eran demasiado para ser aceptados con resignación. A pesar del voto de disciplina y obediencia que todo ninja tomaba al principio de su carrera, en algún lugar tenían que dibujar la línea límite de sus derechos.

En ese momento, una sombra moviéndose al fondo del salón cortó las contemplaciones de Tsume, apagando su rabia tan rápido como Kuromaru devoraba su cena. La presencia en el lugar de Morino Ibiki sólo podía significar una cosa: los problemas apenas estaban por comenzar.

Deslizándose entre la multitud con un par de codazos bien aplicados, le alcanzó enseguida, ambos saliendo con discreción al pasillo desierto, seguidos sólo por las voces furiosas que ya comenzaban a cantar consignas desentonadas al otro lado de la puerta.

Saltándose saludos y demás cortesías, Tsume se plantó frente a él con brazos cruzados y colmillos a la vista. "¿Vienes en calidad de espía o se terminó el café en tu oficina?"

"Vete a casa, Tsume."

Ella no supo que le irritó más entonces: la mirada condescendiente o la rigidez cortante de su voz.

"¿Quién coño te crees para venir a darme ordenes, hm?"

Por respuesta, los ojos de Ibiki se movieron con estudiada intención hacia la izquierda y Tsume entendió el mensaje enseguida, su estómago contrayéndose ante las implicaciones. Inclinando su cabeza ligeramente para ver en la dirección indicada, la kunoichi extendió sus sentidos a lo largo del pasillo aparentemente vacío frente a ella. Luego de varios segundos de intenso examen sólo pudo encontrar una leve e inofensiva marca de chakra, imperceptible para los sentidos humanos ordinarios.

Ella no necesitaba más pistas para adivinar que un batallón ANBU se escondía detrás de una barrera de genjutsu, a la espera de órdenes.

Volviendo su atención hacia el infame interrogador, le vio ahora mover los ojos por encima de su cabeza, hacia un punto indefinido a sus espaldas. Esta vez no se molestó en mirar. ¡Estaban rodeados y cualquier intento de protesta iba a ser abortado antes de que comenzara! Esos malditos viejos del Consejo se habían preparado a conciencia antes de hacer público el anuncio. Tampoco era casual que la mayoría de los jounin estuvieran fuera de la aldea para la ocasión.

Con los dientes y puños apretados al máximo, la voz de Tsume salió en un susurro decididamente peligroso. "Si crees que vas a intimidarme con eso…"

"Hana comenzó a trabajar con Himura-san, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué dijiste?" El tono casual con que la cortó la desconcertó tanto como el saber que él estaba al corriente de detalles personales como ese.

"Lo conozco bien" continuó enseguida, ignorando su sorpresa. "Él es un subordinado de Danzou-sama…"

Ibiki no necesitaba decir nada más. No sólo iban a ser reprimidos, sino que habría serías consecuencias para quienes les ocasionaran más problemas de la cuenta. Todos sabían que el Consejo de Konoha estaba podrido, pero olerlo amenazante bajo tus narices era algo muy diferente.

Temblando entre la rabia y la impotencia, Tsume lo miró entonces directo a los ojos por largos segundos, tratando de distinguir allí qué de sus motivos era preocupación genuina y qué, simple compromiso.

"Vete a casa, Tsume" repitió en el mismo tono impersonal. "No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí."

Le dolía reconocerlo, pero Ibiki tenía razón. Atrás habían quedado los años de su vida cuando podía ser irresponsable y pensar en las consecuencias después de que éstas le golpeaban en la cara. Ahora tenía que proteger a su familia, a su hija, aún a costa de comprometer sus convicciones en el asunto.

Al menos, así era por el momento.

Después de todo, los astutos saben elegir sus batallas y reconocer sus derrotas. Y Tsume sabía perder.

También sabía como devolver los golpes… y los favores recibidos.

-o-

**Un Lobo no Alivia sus Penas Lamiendo Solo sus Heridas.-**

Siempre era él quien esperaba su vuelta.

Él, quien aceptaba sin reproches sus visitas irregulares, su ánimo voluble, su apetito insaciable. Y eso, era evidente, estaba bien para ella, que tenía una familia a la que proteger antes que nada.

También estaba bien para él, porque así no había compromisos entre ellos.

Antes que arriesgar su reputación y su carrera, Ibiki prefería aferrarse como un naufrago a su modo solitario de vida, manteniendo todo ordenado y catalogado en su debido lugar –incluyéndola a ella. En el extraño entendimiento que habían establecido, tomar cualquier iniciativa sería una admisión derrota, y eso era algo que él no se podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el vacío sin nombre que le apretaba las entrañas a más prolongada eran las ausencias, esfumándose luego tan pronto distinguía un atisbo de la tosca sonrisa asomarse a su puerta. Así, una y otra vez ella venía a buscarlo, mientras él se convencía de que ésta sería la última vez; que ella se cansaría en cualquier momento y que eso, en el fondo, era lo mejor para los dos.

No que Ibiki tuviese prisas en terminar la relación. Ser amantes era conveniente para él que apreciaba las muchas ventajas de contar con una forma eficiente y de bajo coste para satisfacer sus necesidades.

O eso era lo que le decía la razón y ello tenía poco que ver con sus sentimientos.

Frotándose la cara para despejarse, Ibiki contuvo una risotada amarga. Al principio, cuando ella se le propuso con semejante desparpajo a un hombre marcado y de mala reputación como él, no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una mujer ligera o a punto de ir en una misión sin retorno. Ahora claro, lo comprendía todo mejor.

Tsume simplemente había olfateado en él, algo que ella necesitaba y que iba más allá de unas cuantas noches de sexo.

_Compañía._

¿No era acaso igual para él?

En ese caso, no había necesidad de complicar las cosas sin motivo. Cada uno rascaba la comezón del otro y no había nada más en ello. Se trataba de un simple intercambio basado en el reconocimiento de una necesidad mutua.

Sin embargo, a medida que los días juntos se habían convertido en semanas, y luego los meses en años, Ibiki se encontraba cada vez más y más forzado a cuestionarse a sí mismo y sus motivos. A buscar respuestas a esas preguntas que ignoraba cada mañana, mientras la veía marcharse a toda prisa, tratando de ponerse la ropa interior sin irse de bruces.

Tocando distraído cada una de las cicatrices en su cráneo desnudo, el jounin se dejó llevar por esas avenidas de su mente, transitando las posibilidades del futuro como un oráculo consultando ansioso a las parcas.

De vez en cuando su miraba se volvía hacia la mujer durmiendo a su lado, como si ella fuese el norte en su tormenta. Tendida de espaldas, desnuda y completamente vencida por el cansancio se veía casi vulnerable… inalcanzable.

¿Qué rayos encontraba ella en un hombre marcado y distante como él?

Tsume ya tenía una manada propia con la que correr.

Él, en cambio, no tenía nada.

Entones siempre le asaltaba la misma duda, la misma pregunta que nunca pronunciaba, la que le perseguía incesante en las noches de insomnio como aquella.

¿Acaso no quería él correr a su lado también?

-o-

A la distancia, una pequeña montaña de escombros en el horizonte era todo lo que marcaba el lugar donde antes se irguiera orgullosa la Torre Hokage. Ahora era poco más que una lápida en el centro del cráter, honrando improvisadamente a los caídos a su alrededor. Una y otra vez los sobrevivientes se volvían a mirarla, como si entre sus paredes fracturadas aún quedase algún vestigio de autoridad, de guía para las pocas almas que quedaban penando entre sus restos.

Deteniéndose al lado de un edificio colapsado a medias, Ibiki trató en vano de sacudir de sus ropas la polvareda que lo saturaba todo. Se sentía pesado, como si llevara a cuestas a cada uno de los muertos que había encontrado en su camino.

Al menos en las fronteras de la aldea la devastación no parecía ser tan severa, pero igual era muy difícil encontrar alguna estructura que no hubiese sufrido en alguna medida el impacto del jutsu destructivo de Pain. Todos los que aún podían moverse comenzaban a congregarse allí, rescatando lo que podían de la destrucción. Medicinas, alimentos, agua; todo lo que pudiera hacer falta en la emergencia de los días por venir.

Desatando su hitae-ate, el jounin se limpió el sudor y la tierra pegados a su piel, refrescando su cabeza y sus ideas. No le quedaba nada más que hacer allí ni tampoco tenía más tiempo para perderlo en una búsqueda personal y sin sentido. Era hora de reagruparse y organizarse. De acuerdo con los reportes que había recibido, la Hokage se encontraba a resguardo en uno de los refugios secretos al oeste, en las afueras de Konoha.

Reajustando su bandana, comenzó a andar en esa dirección, en sus pasos la convicción de no desviarse más de su camino. Claro que no avanzaría más que unos pocos metros antes de cambiar de opinión. De lo que había supuesto era una estructura colapsada y vacía a su lado, salían ahora voces y –si no había perdido la cordura bajo el inclemente calor del sol– uno que otro ladrido también.

Luego de un par de minutos de tantear y tropezar, Ibiki dio por fin con una entrada al piso inferior donde, tal y como pensaba, se encontraban Kiba y Tsume, ambos recostados cómodamente contra sus respectivos niken, peleando entre ellos con total abandono, como si el techo no estuviera por caerles encima de un momento a otro.

Otro par de minutos más, e Ibiki se enteró de muchas cosas sobre la vida privada del joven Inuzuka que hubiera preferido no tener que escuchar nunca. Desde luego que su madre no tenía sentido de lo que era la vergüenza ajena. Carraspeando un poco su incomodidad, el jounin reveló su presencia a los contendientes, quienes se volvieron a verle tan exaltados como si les hubiera arrojado a cada uno un kunai en llamas.

"¡Mira nada más lo que el gato arrastró hasta aquí!" Tsume apretaba tanto los dientes que su sonrisa era más una amenaza que un saludo. "¿Qué haces tú aquí, cara de cráter? ¿Qué no deberías estar rompiendo dedos o torciendo brazos en otra parte, hm?"

"¡Mamá!" chilló Kiba alarmado, mirando a Ibiki como si esperase un ataque en cualquier momento. "¡No le hables así…!"

"¿Y por qué no?" le cortó con una risotada siniestra. "¿Qué crees que va a hacer? ¿Torturarme?"

"¿Ehh, yo…?" El rostro de Kiba era mucho más elocuente que su respuesta; la mueca de un _'te has vuelto loca'_ petrificada en su expresión desesperada.

"Los ninjas de escritorio como el grandulón este no me dan miedo" remató mientras se miraba las garras críticamente.

En ese momento Ibiki lo comprendió. Parpadeó varias veces y tuvo que contenerse para no pellizcarse y verificar que estaba despierto. La irreverente y decidida Inuzuka Tsume, siempre confiada y siempre dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo con colmillos descubiertos, le estaba esquivando la mirada desde que llegó, intentando ocultar con una actuación de agresiva indiferencia su alivio de verle con vida.

El mismo alivio que él había sentido al entrar y confirmar que ella estaba viva.

"Tal vez lo haga…" Ibiki habló por fin, su atención completamente enfocada en su presa. "Torturar me resulta muy… placentero."

Sus ojos se encontraron por fin e Ibiki la terminó de desarmar con una de sus raras medias sonrisas.

Mientras una azorada Tsume comenzaba a ladrar furibunda, mandándoles a todos al mismo infierno ante la mirada atónita de un confundido Kiba, las dudas de Ibiki se despejaron.

Por ahora era suficiente saber que ya no estaba tan solo.

Tal vez él nunca podría correr abiertamente al lado de Inuzuka Tsume, pero en realidad, tampoco era necesario. Sus huellas ya iban paralelas a las de ella, sus colmillos cortando cicatrices en su cuerpo y en su alma, tan profundas, como infinitas.

-o-

Fin

-o-

NDA: Unos días antes de empezar a publicar se me ocurrió la genial idea de rebuscar ffnet por fics sobre esta pareja. No existe ninguno, en ningún idioma. Mi Google-fu dice que salvo por uno en inglés en el que se les menciona de pasada, no hay nada en otros sitios. Vale, y yo aquí, sin presión…

En fin, le he bajado el rating a T, porque el smut no pasó el corte en la última edición. Y vamos, creo que sería bueno que el primer fic sobre ellos no sea puro pwp! xD

Ya en serio, me he divertido mucho investigando y escribiendo este fic. Aunque me siento un poco cobarde por no haberme atrevido a hacer más que un one-shot experimental, igual confío en que esto inspire a otros escritores a continuar explorando la relación. Pero sobre todo, espero que te haya gustado Kusubana, que crack como el tuyo no hay! :D


End file.
